gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventurers
The Adventurers (Traditional Chinese: 大冒險家) is a Hong Kong action film produced by Win's Entertainment, distributed by China Star Entertainment, created and directed by Ringo Lam, produced by Tiffany Chen, and was released on August 2, 1995. The film stars Van Darkholme, Andy Lau, Rosamund Kwan, and Paul Chun. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis In Cambodia 1975, the eight-year-old Wai Lok-yan witnessed the tragedy of his parents being killed by Ray Lui (Paul Chun) while hiding in the closet with his younger sister. Back then, Yan's father Wah (Philip Ko), Ray and Seung (David Chiang) were war comrades working for the CIA in Cambodia. Later Ray gone rogue and works for the Khmer Rouge and in order to take the information gathered by Wah, he killed Yan's parents, while Yan's younger sister also dies in a fire. After this incident, Seung takes the orphaned Yan to Thailand, where he became a Thai Air Force Pilot. In 1995, Yan (Andy Lau) learned from the newspaper that Ray, who has become a billionaire from dealing arms for many years, is attending an event in a hotel in Thailand. Yan was determined to take this opportunity to avenge his parents, but Ray was wearing a bulletproof vest and the assassination hit failed. However, Yan's friend Mark, who is also Seung's son, was caught and killed. Yan managed to leave the scene with the help of Ray's mistress Mona (Rosamund Kwan), whom Ray only treats her as a doll. In order to escape the mine on assassin searches form Ray since Ray has close ties with Thai Military officials, Seung arranges Yan to go to the United States. With help from the CIA, they decide to have Yan get close to Ray's daughter Crystal (Jacklyn Wu), who resides in San Francisco, and slowly get close to Ray and ultimately killing him. At that time, Crystal was kidnapped by the Black Tiger Gang and the gang demanded Ray to return money that he owed. The CIA had close ties with another gang, Wah Fuk, and arranges Yan to be the temporary leader of the gang under the name Mandy Chan. Yan leads the Wah Fuk Gang to terrorize the Black Tiger Gang and rescues Crystal. Later, Yan successfully develops a marital relationship with Crystal and Yan becomes his enemy Ray's son in-law. In Yan and Crystal's wedding, a shootout occurs and General Buboei's (William Ho) son Major Bodar (John Ching) was shot and killed by the Hong Kong police. Ray decides to take Yan to Cambodia to see Buboei and use Yan as the scapegoat of Budar's death. During a pregnancy test at the hospital with Crystal, Yan gets a call from Mona telling him to meet in a hotel room. There, Mona informs Yan of Ray using him as a scapegoat. As Yan and Mona still love each other, they briefly make out in the room before being interrupted by Crystal's entrance. Mona pushes Crystal on a glass table and attempts to kill her until Yan stops her form doing so. When Crystal is sent to the hospital, Yan explains to Ray of the incident by saying that Crystal caught him with a prostitute. Yan also sees Seung in the hospital who gives him a tracking device for him to take to Cambodia. Later, Yan reveals to the unconscious Crystal about his true identity and his intention to kill her father and stating either himself or his father will only return from Cambodia. Crystal awakes and asks him to promise her not to kill her father. In Cambodia, Ray meets up with Bubeoi who show him pictures of Yan as a pilot and a photo of Ray with the CIA and he suspects Ray to be a traitor. Yan trigger the tracking device and the Thai Military arrive. Ray, who knew along that Mona injured her daughter, shoots and kills Mona while also attempts to kill Yan to prove he is not a traitor. A big action scene occurs where later Ray and his henchman Dog (Ben Ng) takes Bubeoi hostage and Yan chases them on a helicopter. Dog kills Bubeoi in the process, before he was killed by Yan with a firebomb. In the end, Yan finally confronts Ray at gunpoint, but he finally decides to not kill him and let him be taken by the military force instead. In the end, Yan receives pictures of Crystal and their son from Seung. Seung also brings his son from Hong Kong and a letter written by Crystal to Yan. She states that Mandy is the past and she is not so familiar with the name Wai Lok-yan and wants to have some time to familiarize it, hinting that she might get together with Yan again in the future. Memes See also: Memes * Van Darkholme as the role of Blackie. * Blackie getting knocked out. * Blackie holding a SPAS-12. * An up close shot of Blackie. * Blackie driving in his black car. * Blackie crashing his car. * Blackie yelling to his fellow assassins while being carried by another assassin. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * This appears to be one of two confirmed films where Van Darkholme starred in that wasn't intended for adult audiences along with Jackie Chan's Who Am I?. * The copy introducing Blackie and The Adventurers to Gachimuchi was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on September 30, 2011. It was originally known as "【TDN】　VAN様のダーク♂映画編　【血戦中華街】" (TDN Van-sama no Dāku ♂ Eiga-hen Chūkamachi, "VAN-sama's Dark Movie Edition Feuds of Chinatown") Gallery Blackie HD 1.png|Blackie about to slit the throat of Crystal's uncle. Blackie HD 2.png|A full body shot of Blackie. Blackie HD 3.png|A shot of Blackie being injured. Blackie HD 4.png|Another shot of Blackie being injured. Blackie HD 5.png|Blackie yelling as he is about to be knocked out. Blackie HD 6.png|Blackie being knocked out. Blackie HD 7.png|Blackie wielding a SPAS-12. Blackie HD 8.png|Blackie looking on with his SPAS-12; prior to gunning down his hostage to initiate a shootout with Yan and his allies to kill Crystal. Blackie HD 9.png|An up close shot of Blackie. Blackie HD 10.png||A shot of Blackie turning his head to Yan. Blackie HD 11.png|A shot of Blackie being carried by an assassin while Blackie is in pain. See also * Lords of the Lockerroom, for Van Darkholme's introduction into Gachimuchi. * House of Detention, for Erik Michaels', Jirka Kalvoda's, and Jarda Kolar's introduction to Gachimuchi. * 101 Rent Boys, for Van Darkholme's interview. * Bondo Gods Vol. 6, for Van Darkholme appearing in a black leather suit. * 3 Easy Pieces, for Van Darkholme's introduction into his adult career. Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling